Come what may
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: After the wedding our boys are so confused... Are they going to get back together? Or it was that the end? Hopefully, the boys know what they want. One-shoot of Klaine.


Kurt accepts with a grin the coffee that Adam is handing him. The boy returns the smile to Kurt and sits next to him in the bench. For a minute he looks at the students hurrying to class, practicing in the halls or just sitting and resting like them. Adam looks at Kurt who is looking at the city through the window with sad blue eyes.

"You okay?"

Suddenly, Kurt turns to face him looking like he just woke of a dream. _An unhappy dream._ "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Just asking if you are okay"

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah" Kurt tries to smile at him, but Adam knows that he is not okay. "I'm just tired. That last class of interpretation killed me" He makes a little laugh looking at the floor.

Adam looks at the boy, who looks very tiny next to him at that moment, and put an arm around his shoulder. The younger boy looks that is going to refuse his arm for a moment, but then he relaxes and sighs before taking another sip of the coffee.

"So… you didn't tell me how it was in Ohio"

"It was okay, I guess…"

"Did the wedding go well?"

Kurt finally smiles and look at him. "It was a complete disaster" Adam looks at him with questioning eyes and Kurt starts to tell him all about the wedding. "The bride left the building while we all were waiting in the church. Poor Mr. Schue was destroyed, but even that he did the reception…" Kurt smiles remembering the end of the wedding. "Well, that part it wasn't that bad"

Adam smiles and squeezes the boy' shoulder. "Glad to hear that. And did you see your ex-boyfriend?"

Kurt sits straight and looks at the boy in his eyes. Adam sees guilty and gloom in the blue eyes and get that at a yes. "Adam, I'm so sorry… Yes, I saw him" Kurt sighs and shakes his head. "And we had a very intimate moments together. I guess, that he is my first love and seeing him there it was… I don't know. It felt like being with him was the right thing. And I'm really sorry because I know that we are meeting each other…"

"Hey, stop there Kurt" Adam looks at Kurt with an encouraging smile. "You don't have to apologize. By now we are friends, and as friend I want to see you happy. And I bet he makes you feel happy-"

"But…"

"_But _no. Let me finish Hummel" Kurt smiles while Adam keeps talking. "As I was saying, we are friends Kurt. And I love being your friend. But you still love him" Kurt turns to look at the window with watery eyes. "And that's totally okay, it's more than okay. If you are happy, I'm happy"

Kurt stands up and looks at him with a tear falling in his cheek. "But I don't know what I want Adam. I don't have any idea of what I'm doing with my life. I really like you…"

"But you love him"

Kurt wipes the tears away and whispers, more for him than for Adam. "Of course I do! But I don't know if I can trust in him! I don't know if I should give him my heart again"

"Let's do one thing, okay?" The older boy takes Kurt hands and makes him sit again. He wakes and kneels in front of him. "You know the movie Moulin Rouge?"

Kurt nods with a smile. He has seen that movie with Blaine like a million times.

"Okay, close your eyes" Kurt closes his eyes and Adam keeps talking. "Imagine yourself in a flawless suit in the lovely city of Paris. You are in the top of the elephant. The entire city is illuminated and you can see the Tour Eiffel shining in the middle of all the builds. Suddenly music starts to play…"

_Kurt is looking at the city of love. It's January and it's starting to snow. Not a lot, just a few snowflakes. Music starts to play. There are some sweet chords of a piano before some violins join the melody. He listens somebody raising to the roof, and when he turns around he finds a hazel eyes looking at him. Before he can say anything, the curly hair boy starts to sing. _

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Blaine starts to approach him, and Kurt can't do nothing more than smile at him. Blaine takes his hand between his and put it against his own chest._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Come back to me, and forgive everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Suddenly looses his hand and turns to sing to the sky. Kurt laughs when the boy raises the arms to the stars._

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Kurt starts to sing and the other boy turns around again looking at the blue eyes._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_Blaine makes a reverence and holds a hand to Kurt. He laughs and accepts the hand. Blaine puts his free hand around Kurt' waist and starts to swing slowly while they sing with their voices perfectly combined. _

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine' and sings the last verses with the eyes closed. _

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When he opens the eyes again he finds Adam staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"So, did you find what do you want?"

"Yes. I want Blaine"

"Let's go then!" Adam takes Kurt' hands and starts to run off of the university.

"What? Where are we going, Adam?"

"Where are _you_ going Kurt! You're going to Ohio to meet the love of your life!"

He stops and Adam turns to look at him. Kurt is pale and with terrified eyes. "What if he doesn't want me? I behaved like a jerk the last time we met"

"Are you kidding, Kurt? That boy is crazy about you! I just listened him through Skype and even somebody deaf can say that he loves you Kurt"

"I don't know Adam…"

"Don't you dare to contradict me Mr. Hummel! Remember Moulin Rouge"

"What?"

"Christian fought for Satine. You're going to fight for Blaine"

Kurt throws his arms around the other boy's neck. "Thank you so much"

…

Blaine is in the choir room looking like Marley sings to Jake a romantic song. He sighs bored. He doesn't want to know anything about love.

Two days ago he had Kurt with him, and for a moment he thought that maybe he'd have Kurt back with him again. But he broke it everything. He insisted overmuch about getting back together, and now he hadn't talked with him in two days. _Of course he doesn't want to be back with you Blaine. You're a complete disaster. You don't deserve him._

To his relief the bell rings and the classes are over. He takes his bag and starts to walk to his locker. Everybody looks happy and in love. Gross.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and with a sigh he takes the phone off. He stops walking when he finds who is calling.

"Kurt?"

"Hello there! How are you?"

Blaine starts to walk again and stutters. "Well... gr-great and you?"

"Better than never! Where are you?"

"In McKinley… Classes just finished"

"Awesome"

"Ermm… Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

"I… I don't know" He opens the locker door and freezes at what he sees. In his locker there is a big Valentine card and two roses. One red and one yellow. "Oh my God…"

Kurt smiles at the other side of the line and asks with innocent voice. "What?"

"I just opened my locker and…"

"Really? So now I'm hanging up!"

Blaine is going to talk but the other boy has already left. He puts his phone in the pocket again and with a smile takes the card. _'Meet me in the auditorium.' _He takes the two roses and quickly closes the door and starts running to the auditorium. He collides with some students but he doesn't mid.

When he finally arrives at the auditorium he listens a voice behind him.

"Finally. I thought that you would never appear"

He turns around and sees Kurt with a big smile in his lips and eyes. He doesn't waste any time and runs into the other boy arms. Kurt laughs and accepts the boys. He closes the eyes and smells that scent that he knows so well.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think that I hadn't a good Valentine celebration with my boyfriend"

Blaine undoes their embrace and looks at the taller boy with funny eyes.

"Your boyfriend?"

Kurt grins "Yeah, you know. One guy I met a few years ago, handsome, with honey eyes and funny curls" Blaine laughs and Kurt looks at him with adoration. "I missed you"

Blaine stops laughing and looks at him trying to understand. "I missed you too Kurt. A lot. But I don't understand, a few days ago…"

Kurt put one finger in his lips and Blaine smile against it. Kurt returns the smile. "I don't understand it neither. But I guess this is what love is about, right? Just do what your heart says, without trying to understand it. And my heart says that you're the right one"

Blaine smiles and takes Kurt' hand within' his. _God, he missed him so much. Is he dreaming or something?_

Kurt returns the smile and squeezes Blaine hand. "But I'm scared"

"I'll wait, Kurt. I'll wait until you're ready"

"No you won't" Blaine looks at him with sad eyes but Kurt gives him another smile. "I'm pretty sure that my handsome boyfriend can say something that makes me trust him again"

Blaine releases Kurt' hand and goes to the piano. He sits in the bench and makes a sign to Kurt to make the same next him. Kurt smiles and goes sitting next to his boy. Blaine smiles and gives a little kiss to his cheek before whispering. "I think that I have a song that fits perfectly with my feelings. And surprise surprise! Your boyfriend has an amazing voice!"

Kurt laughs and gives a little hit in his shoulder. "Just sing, silly"

Blaine starts to play the piano softly.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Kurt looks at him with teary eyes. Blaine looks back to him and stops playing, but still singing.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

Blaine turns to face his boyfriend and leans close to him. He presses his forehead against his and whispers the last lines of the song against Kurt' lips.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Kurt finally closes the distance between his lips and Blaine response the kiss with a smile. After a few minutes they finally fall apart and with their noses still touching Kurt opens his eyes and sees that Blaine' has his eyes still closed.

"Blaine Anderson, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Blaine laughs and looks at their hands enlaced. He gives a little kiss to Kurt' nose and Kurt caresses his cheek softly with his hand.

"I'd love that Kurt Hummel"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Forever?"

"Come what may"


End file.
